Sweep Her Off Her Feet
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: Ziva accompanies Tony in a bar.  They have a talk.  What happens after?  Rated M for language and sexual content.  Tiva- Tony/Ziva.  After "Sins on My Father."


**Spoiler: After "Sins of My Father." **

**Summary: Ziva accompanies Tony in a bar. They have a talk. What happens after? Rated M for language and sexual content. Tiva- Tony/Ziva.**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. It's not the most creative idea, but sue me. I like the 'in a bar' fics. **

Tony sat there, thinking. Not that he wanted think, which was the point of coming here. The point was to get away from it all. Getting away from all his feelings, his problems, the world's problems. That's why people go to bars. He just wanted to drink and feel nothing. He wanted so bad not to feel the hole that recent events had made his heart feel. It wasn't just recent events though; it was a long time coming. Jeanne, Somalia, EJ and his undercover assignment, the whole shebang. _Fuck this_ he thought. _Stop thinking, just drink, you stupid son of a bitch_, Tony told himself.

The bartender walked over to his stool at the bar, eyeing him for his mood. "Need anything?" The man was clearly tired after working a long night.

"Another whiskey, thanks." Tony looked down at his pathetic self. _I'm a sad man. Look at yourself. Drinking alone in a bar on a Friday night. _Tony thought about himself. He needed this though; to get drunk and forget about everything for a night. He took his whiskey, and enjoyed the burn as it slid its way down his throat, leaving a tingling sensation. He ordered more, and took each the same way, liking the scratchy feel it left in his mouth.

After five shots or so, Ziva walked in the bar and spotted him. She sat next to him, eyeing her drunken coworker and friend up and down before speaking. "Hey, Tony. No date on a Friday night?"

"Oh, hey Ziva." Tony replied, accenting the first syllable of her name. Tony was happy and sad at seeing his partner. _Just what I need; one of the objects of problems. _Tony huffed to himself. _On the other hand, I can always have someone to talk to. My life is very pathetic right now._ "No date. I haven't been dating recently."

"Ah. Is that so? Now why would that be? I thought you were all for the one night desks or whatever you call it," Ziva joked.

"One night stands. And I don't know. I've been trying to figure out things recently. My life's sort of a mess right now." Tony replied, only revealing such things because of all the whiskey he'd had. _I'm so drunk_, Tony thought. 

"Oh. How so?" Ziva's demeanor turned more serious and concerned than the joking attitude she had a minute earlier. She looked at him, eagerly.

"Well, there goes one plan down the drain." Tony laughed at himself. "So much for me drinking alone and forgetting about my problems. Discussing can also help, I guess." Tony took another shot of whiskey before answering. "I don't know, exactly. A lot of things have happened in my life to make me feel like- I don't know, a screw up."

Ziva thought about this. She was sort of confused, yet she knew the type of things he meant. "Like what?"

"Well, first there was Jeanne. Man, what a frickin' mess that was. Then, with you things got complicated." Ziva's eyes lit up when she heard she was part of his problems. "Michael and the rescue. Saving you, man, I'm glad I did it, but, I'd never questioned my judgment so much, than when I wanted, needed to save you." Ziva was shocked and intrigued by that last sentence.

She smiled to herself inwardly, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe, just the fact that Tony had been thinking about the rescue so long after made her smile. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I questioned my judgment. I questioned it because of my killing Michael. I was- I don't know, jealous, I guess. I always felt protective of you. I didn't want anyone to hurt you, and you were being played, so I did what I felt I needed to do to save you. I questioned my judgment because of what happened after. I practically ruined our working relationship!" Tony finally yelled out, but then quickly calmed down.

"Tony." Ziva replied.

"No, I'm sorry." Tony replied.

"No, Tony. Please stop. I need to say something." Ziva said sternly looking down. She looked up to see her partner waiting. "I should have trusted you. Simple as that. It never should have happened. Plain and simple."

"This isn't your fault."

"It's nobody's Tony. We keep blaming ourselves. Why?"

"I don't know." Tony's head fell down, partially because he was relieved of finally having this conversation, and partially because he was tired and drunk.

Ziva laughed. She called over the bartender. "Some water for him, and I'll have some whiskey. Five shots." Tony glanced at her and smiled. "What? A girl can't get drunk with a friend?"

Ziva took down all of her shots, and was equally drunk as her coworker soon after. They weren't that drunk though; just enough to be happy and open about almost anything.

"So how was dad coming to town?" Ziva asked.

Tony laughed at that. "Fine, I guess. He ate dinner with Gibbs and me. Sorry about my dad's antics. You know the whole 'sweep you off your feet' thing." Tony shot her a glance.

Ziva smiled. "He must know me well. I'm sort of into the whole 'male dominance and strength' thing, besides my aggressive tendencies." Ziva joked. She looked at him, questioningly, and raised an eyebrow, again teasing him. Tony glanced at her, and their gazes met and were quite intense. He grinned.

Tony's mind was thinking many things. Tony tried to push those thoughts out of his head. Her eyes. He could gaze into them all day. But, his mind wanted to do things that did not involve gazing. He growled at himself inwardly for the thought he just had and actually thought about acting upon. _I'm so going to regret this, or it's going to be the best idea ever_, Tony thought. Ziva couldn't seem to read his mind; he was just smiling at her tease, as always. He battered his eyes, like he usually did, but it sent tingles up her spine. She smiled back at him, cautiously.

Tony growled at himself again, but made his decision. Suddenly, he placed his hand on the right side of Ziva's face and kissed her directly on the lips, his heart lighting up at the spark he felt. He placed his other hand on her left hip and stood up. Ziva reacted by kissing him back, passionately. She swung her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, like she always wanted to. She admired a tall man, and DiNozzo certainly was tall. Tony moved his hand that was on her hip to her back and leaned down, letting her body fall at an angle, and going with the sweeping off the feet thing. She opened her mouth and Tony slid in his tongue happily. Truth was, Ziva was teasing him earlier, but she really did like the idea and Tony was turning her on right now. Tony stood up, pulling her up too. She leaned in next to his ear.

"That's very manly, Tony, and hot. Can we go to the back of the bar?" Ziva growled in his ear, wanting him.

"What about my place?" Tony was so happy in that moment. Everything he was wanting right there in front of him.

"No!" She hissed. "I want you now!" She said seductively and aggressively. He figured that's how she was sexually and he definitely liked it. Tony wrapped his arms around her back and they made their way to the back of the bar. No one was paying attention to them, and the bartender clearly didn't care.

Tony began kissing her again, exploring rapidly with his tongue, and hungry for her. She complied and enjoyed his saliva. She stopped for a moment and whispered to him, "But I said, I want you. All of you." Tony looked around and no one was paying attention to them. He abruptly reached his hand into Ziva's pants. She gasped into his ear, biting down on his neck a bit. He yelped at the sudden surprise, yet it just turned him on even more. Tony noticed a room.

He guided them over to it, to see the room was empty, except for a sofa, a recliner, and a TV. He gave her look, and they were in the room with the door locked within 30 seconds. He practically threw her on the sofa, knowing if she liked dominance, he would give her some dominance. Ziva took off her jacket and threw it away, mindlessly. Tony helped undress the beautiful woman he had dreamed about for so long. After he disposed of her blouse, he expertly unclasped her bra. DiNozzo hadn't been this excited for sex in a long time. He had been so horny undercover and tried so hard not to show it. He then proceeded to remove Ziva's pants and finally her underwear. Tony moved his arm, and all of a sudden the sofa unraveled into a bed. _Perfect_, he thought. _I finally have the woman I dream about naked, in front of me. I am doing this right, and putting every ounce of me into this._ He thought.

"Condom?" Tony asked taking out his wallet.

"No, I'm on birth control. I want all of you." Ziva replied happily.

Ziva was sprawled out across the bed, legs open and arms above her head. Tony climbed on top of her and brought her hands together above her head as he kissed her. "Tony…" Ziva moaned, she so wanted him.

"Be patient. I'm not making this easy." Tony grinned. Ziva sighed and threw her head back. Of course he would, that's typical Tony. Tony sat on his knees near the end of the bed. He leaned down and put a finger into his coworker and now, lover. Ziva gasped. "Oh, you have it bad. This will be fun." Tony gradually sped up his pace and then, inserted more fingers until he had four fingers in her. He would have used some lubricant or something, but Ziva was already soaking wet. Tony found a steady rhythm of sliding the fingers in and out repeatedly. Ziva was now moaning in pleasure.

Ziva realized she was completely at his mercy and she liked it. Tony was incredibly experienced and good at this. He knew exactly what to do to her. Before Ziva could climax, Tony pulled out, leaving Ziva whimpering. Ziva took off Tony's boxers, his only remaining garment, to see a rock hard erection. Ziva was practically in awe. Tony hovered over Ziva's abdomen, so Ziva could stiffen him some. Ziva gripped his base, and bobbed him up and down for a while, until she was satisfied. Tony had to admit, he wished he had asked her to finish him up right there; she gave an awesome hand job. Tony leaned down and kissed her neck before getting to the real show. He gave her a nice hickey which had her moaning extremely loudly, that it made Tony's erection even harder.

Tony hovered down onto her. He guided himself into her and found a steady pace, bobbing up and down nicely. "Oh my- TONY! Yes! Right there!" Ziva moaned extremely loud. She mumbled something in Hebrew that Tony didn't understand. "Harder, Tony! Harder!" She begged him. Tony decided to pick up the pace. He rode her like a stallion. He had never felt so good in his life. Tony began sweating from putting everything he had into his pace, going as fast as he could. Ziva's moans became increasingly loud; he thought people down the street could hear. Ziva was clearly close to orgasm. Tony was also close. Finally, Ziva gave one last yelp, and orgasmed right and Tony released his fluids into her. It was fantastic. Ziva tossed her head back, and Tony fell on top of her.

"Tony that was the best sex of my life." Ziva whispered in his ear.

"Same. But, don't speak in that tone, my cock is hardening again." Tony replied, almost jokingly.

Ziva thought of an idea. "Well then, that wouldn't be too bad, DiNozzo." Ziva said seductively and flipped him over. Ziva licked his neck and planted numerous kisses, sucking away. Tony's dick was sure enough hard again, as Tony found himself bucking.

"Ziva, I've dreamed of this. You are very aggressive and I want that." Tony growled in pleasure. Ziva decided she would give him what he asked for. Ziva sat on her knees and brushed Tony's dick. Tony bucked hard at the touch. Ziva grinned.

"I've been known to give awesome blow jobs, Tony." Ziva added, seductively.

"Oh, dear God, yes. Please!" Tony looked up, pleading.

Ziva grabbed Tony's penis firmly at the base before continuing. She stimulated him before the blowjob. Finally, Ziva got down on her elbows, and inched closer to Tony. She slowly went down on Tony, easing his cock into her mouth. She licked it lightly, first. Tony whimpered, wanting more. She then, firmly placed her mouth around it, and bobbed her head up and down, moving around some of his pre-cum. Tony moaned in pleasure, his dreams fulfilled. Then, Ziva started sucking on the cock while she moved up and down on his shaft. Tony thought it would be the best blow job of his life, but he didn't expect it to be so awesome. It was the best feeling he'd ever felt. She continued sucking vigorously, trying to get Tony to come as soon as possible. Tony gave one last moan before he orgasmed. Both Tony and Ziva thought, _this is one of the best nights of my life._

Tony took Ziva back to his place, and they cuddled for a good night's sleep. They had no idea what tomorrow would bring, but they were happy to be together on the perfect night. Tony would be sure to thank his father for that 'sweep her off her feet' thing. Yeah, he most definitely would thank him.

**Please REVIEW! I'd appreciate some feedback. This one's unbeta'd. Not one of my best, but I thought I'd upload it anyways. **


End file.
